


【千翠】Once upon a time-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Once upon a time-lattice

【千翠】Once upon a time-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Once upon a time](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10da143d)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

千秋汪 **×** 翠翠兔！（）

是的没错，是一个森林中的童话故事……设定的千秋是柴犬，翠是垂耳兔。

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**Once upon a time**

by lattice

#

这是千秋第四次无意识留意到那只兔子。

实质为他有意营造的相遇。

要知道，于这片森林中，面相可爱的动物数不胜数。但出于各种缘由令他如此上心的，迄今为止只有这一位。

是不知姓名的大只垂耳兔——实际只是在同类中稍显大一些而已。胖滚滚的身体，茶色柔软的皮毛，远远望去如一团可爱圆球。独居在森林深处一幢圆顶小房子中，毗邻潺潺溪流与茂密灌丛。在那里，日光透过叶片间隙投下斑驳阴影，不时清凉的风微微浸染初草嫩芽的新绿。兔子坐于庭院小凳上，时常洗脸清洁皮毛，长耳低垂耷拉着眉头，一副不开心的模样。

小房子后侧是一片开垦出的菜田，各样蔬菜阡陌规整。第一次的单方面相遇，是在某个春日午后，鸟儿嘁喳啼鸣中，他嗅着零星点缀于两畔的野花，沿着小溪溯源而上。千秋呢，他是一只帅气漂亮的柴犬，总是活力十足，威风凛凛的，相当亲近人。来野营的孩子大多同他相熟，是实至名归的高人气动物。他住在这条小溪下游，与众多动物为伴。在诸多朋友中，较为亲密的为一只桃花不断的狐狸。

“你该不会爱上那只兔子了吧，守亲？”

当垂耳兔第十次看似无意地出现在柴犬的话语中，拥有漂亮皮毛的狐狸摆一摆长尾，狡黠一笑。

“唔……如果你指的是所谓的‘恋爱’，我可没有羽风你这样在行。”

“看你一反常态的模样，能猜个八九不离十吧~你这样魂不守舍，我都很好奇对方是怎样的可爱了！是怎样的兔子呢，对你感觉如何呢？总之恭喜你啊，第一次恋爱即将拉开帷幕了？”

初遇同羽风揣测的罗曼蒂克毫不沾边，甚至引起一方的强烈恐慌。受到注目礼的感召，大兔子猛回过头，受到惊吓般弱弱叫了一声，逃也似地跳出千秋视线，在房后躲藏起来。

这令他十分受挫。

不过这只兔子或许从未见过柴犬，害怕是理所应当，他自我安慰道。

丢下的满装蔬菜种子的小竹篮，及一旁小小的锄头，皆有可爱的吉祥物图案。方才，圆圆的兔子挪动两条短腿，稍显笨拙地耕地时的模样，令某位朋友的话语不自觉在耳畔回放。事实是他尚不知恋爱为何物，于那刻只是有些想上前拥抱的冲动。

直觉告诉他，那只兔子抱起来一定相当舒服。他喜欢拥抱，那对他来说是表达亲昵与日常交流的方式，而并非所有动物皆能吃得消。

许久，小房子后怯生生探出头，目光是害怕且躲闪的。而瞳孔在日光映照下是绿松石的色调，澄净无瑕。正微微颤抖着，碧水微澜也会相形见绌。

“请问……呜。”

确认千秋并非捕食者后，兔子微微开口，声音发着颤。

“安心吧，我不是来吃你的！不如说，看见你这样独自辛苦劳作，身为正义的伙伴，自然会想助你一臂之力。”

“真的吗……可是我暂时付不起报酬，过一段时间才能去市场……”

“我不在意报酬的，安心吧。”

“可是，可是……”兔子急于解释，眼眶中泪珠在打转，“可是我会很过意不去，虽然确实是帮大忙了……”

“如果一定要付给我报酬，那就让我抱抱你吧！”

他们间第一次拥抱便始于此。

事后千秋对羽风回忆，称或许抱得太紧了，此后兔子对此有些抗拒。但说真的，千秋喜欢那样滑溜溜的触感，绵软温热，甚至让他想抱着兔子打个盹。但他不能如此，缘由为兔子的面颊已红到耳根。

“你叫高峯翠啊，是个生机盎然的好名字呢！”

初次会面，姓名互通十分必要。名叫高峯翠的茶色垂耳兔低下头不再言语，跳下樱花色小凳，继续辛勤劳作。扭动着毛茸茸的身躯，随着身体运动耳朵一颤一颤，是略微笨拙的模样。英雄从不食言，千秋上前帮忙，直至共同筋疲力尽，累得靠在一起。

而后几日忙碌的间隙，翠时常留他喝茶。茶杯印着可爱的吉祥物图案。伴着蜂蜜分享草莓果泥，翠家已有千秋专用的小碗与小勺。翠料理手艺尚佳，能将胡萝卜切出可爱的小花，点缀在吉祥物便当四周。低矮灶台旁上下翻炒，小小的饭煲热气萦绕。另一侧小架子上，米尚余半袋。是兔子独自将整袋大米从遥远集市一人运回的，千秋未免对其刮目相看。

“是我用小推车推回来的，虽然抱着也可以？你夸我力气很大……谢谢，不过这些事差不多都是我从小开始做的。”

翠的父母在外经营草莓生意，时不时邮寄新鲜草莓回来。据翠讲，是所谓的零农药，绝对的纯天然无公害。翠的哥哥，一只沉稳的戴眼镜的白色垂耳兔，在动物小学教书，同样不常回家。室内至庭院，皆是翠独自在悉心打理。住所远离喧嚣，安谧却也冷清，也因此翠没有朋友，间接导致他的敏感内向。

千秋很喜欢翠的房间。被吉祥物占据的小床，每天要晒的被褥纹着小花，藤蔓制成的细密屏障漏下细碎日光，一切皆为好闻的太阳味道。窗台花草打理得当，似能嗅到沁人的糖果香。同样品种的，千秋家附近也密密麻麻生长，势头繁茂。

“蓝亚麻吗……是很美的花。”

名字是千秋从常与他玩耍的孩子那里打听的，那孩子时常与妈妈一同，带着一只名为大吉的柴犬在森林外缘野营。谈及此，千秋称：家养犬的确衣食无忧，但在森林中无拘无束同样乐得快活。

“如果可以，我也想成为家养兔啊……？撒撒娇就能收到可爱的吉祥物，不用操劳生计，卖菜买米……每天快要累成一滩烂泥。说到花，如果我是家养兔，希望可以去一户有花圃的人家。不用我打理，累的时候可以赏花，还可以做花蜜。”

作为早餐，兔子捞起洗干净的胡萝卜，一狗一兔各持一根，一点一点啃着吃。近些天千秋时有留宿，翠收拾出一间舒适的小屋。头戴草帽并肩而坐，初夏晨间清凉的阵风拂面。

“说起来昨晚一起看的吉祥物动画，是叫什么来着，有点记不清了。总之我觉得很不错噢高峯！”

“所以说，请你不要大喊着我的名字抱过来，耳朵都要聋掉了啊？真是的，你总是这样。你前些天推荐的那部特摄，感觉还不错噢……？虽然，果然还是不太喜欢，感觉不够可爱，如果大家都变成可爱的吉祥物就好了……说到吉祥物，”兔子松开方才紧攥的左拳，“这个草莓挂件，是给你这些天的答礼噢……它很可爱的，请你好好对待它。”

毕竟是这样的翠。

在千秋前三次见到他时，蔬菜长势正旺。翠戴着草帽呆呆望向天空，晃着小脚丫，鸟儿在帽檐稍作停留。枝叶林荫交错掩映下，微微眯起眼。

固然美好却难免落寞。

风过沙沙留响，于此刻尤为明晰，叶片脉络的轻颤是透明的，昭告夏日雨水的将至。兔子轻轻窝在软垫上，难捱疲倦终入梦乡。

千秋亦希望风声稍轻些，不要惊搅那样的美梦。

#

千秋生病了。

素来拥有极高动物缘，消息不胫而走。森林深处的翠是最晚得知的，平日与其他动物鲜有来往，消息接收一向迟滞。

起初征兆是毫无来由的寂寥。

要知道，自出生始的大多数时刻独门独院的翠，早乐于与吉祥物安然相伴，自给自足虽辛苦倒也舒适。地耕起来莫名累，枝叶懒得伸个懒腰。为找寻细微不适在何处，着实耗费一番功夫。而这时，守泽千秋已有五日没来见他了。

兔子推着小推车，背着大筐胡萝卜，走起路难免颤巍巍。终于到达河岸另一侧的集市，听闻谈论才得知千秋已卧床数日，不知是什么病。而那只棕色的柴犬，每每在远处望见他，便摇着尾巴，哈哈大笑着抱过来，震耳欲聋喊着他的姓，精力旺盛得不得了。这样的动物居然能生病，简直出乎意料。

“我只是不知道该如何应对他罢了……”

又烦又吵又热。

他曾有过直接表露出对此的厌烦，是似能将他灼烧殆尽的热情。麻烦的动物，棘手的事端，皆是翠惯常躲避，不喜直面的。

“这样的事……之前从来都没有过啊。”

不得不承认，厚着脸皮向路过的动物打听森林的共同友人的详细住址，这件事本身，以及单纯地鼓起勇气——

……都太困难了。

总之他听得云里雾里，察觉到自己相知甚少：路名路标，及守泽千秋相关——目前所知不超出千秋主动提及的范围。翠对此向来是持“你愿意讲我才可能愿意听”的态度。况且身为被照顾的一方，随意打探终归不礼貌。

虽他猜测千秋并不在意这类琐事。

从顾客口中诸多零碎的侧面印象，契合而成的完整个体，果真是极富魅力，不枉他的高人气。蔬菜售罄，翠呆坐在摊位。不知如果千秋见到这样汗流浃背的模样，是否还会给予拥抱。

相比那个，先去探望吧。

念头于初夏日光催化，愈演愈烈。于第二日清早，兔子背上小箩筐，带上以防万一的便当。向沿途小鸟打听路线，仍是迷路至黄昏。拖着疲惫身躯抵达千秋家门口时，背上的草药似要被蒸发掉。最先入耳的是一如往常的大笑。让他牵肠挂肚了几日的某个家伙，正精神抖擞地与一只狐狸——似乎是朋友，亲密聊天。

“高峯你来了啊！我热切的心意成功传达给你了，我很高兴！”

狐狸见到来客，稍作问候便离开。临走前对他们告别，笑容意味深长。送走客人，柴犬拍着兔子的肩，手陷进绒毛里，仍啪啪作响。冷不防皱眉背过身去咳嗽，回过头便一如往常。

“所以，为什么不告诉我……明明我受到你那样多的照顾。”

“我经常生小病的，基本几天就能康复！不想让消息传到你那里，你是那样温柔的兔子，一定好几天吃不好饭睡不好觉吧。这样我会更难受的！”

翠没有回复。

身体上的针孔痕迹，是一天之内留下的。无论口头怎样讲，此刻翠眼中的千秋仍是一副大病初愈后难掩虚弱的模样。

“肺炎吗……哪里是小病。不过看样子有好转了，是好事。”

“很厉害噢高峯！你是怎么知道的，你懂医吗？”

“我并不精通……只因为自家也种着些草药来卖，久而久之基本还是稍稍知道一些？这几天……很难受吧，辛苦你了。”

“还好，就是咳嗽头疼，发烧总是吐，吃不下什么好吃的啊。要发汗不能开空调，盖着棉被快热死了！”

“即便这样，就更应该注意身体啊……”

不然我会担心，你因此会更难过。

当然这句话翠没有出口。

千秋家设计简洁，大且舒适。展柜里满是特摄英雄手办，亮堂堂的厨房壁砖——整间有些过于的，出乎意料的新了。翠知道千秋厨艺不佳，源自千秋总说想要个会做便当的可爱女友。这很容易实现：是森林中诸多动物共同的梦中情人，想为他做一辈子便当的数不胜数，而千秋至今尚未接受任何一位。

当然不包括自己为他做的吉祥物便当在内，本身不是一个性质……或许吧。

翠闷闷地想。

他在洗菜。厨房的一尘不染令他徒添压力，于是加倍小心翼翼。

“缺少维生素，抵抗力会下降，容易生病……你平常都吃些什么？”

“最爱的是炸薯条！”

不出所料。

“油炸食品偶尔吃一些可以，我也喜欢……但不能当成主食噢。”

千秋在森林中的动物游乐场工作，时常扮作英雄或超人，是诸多幼年动物心目中的偶像。在很久后，那个游乐场他们一同牵着手去了——当然鬼屋过山车这种通通NG。程式化地坐了旋转木马，吃一份花式冰淇淋，还拍了些合照。翠注意到附近的快餐店，算是明白千秋为何总生病了。

不过这是后话。

此刻他们正大快朵颐着面前的蔬菜。翠奔波一天饿在头上，千秋是难得胃口大开。待洗好碗筷，是逃不过的——服药时间。良药苦口千秋尚懂，皱着眉头一饮而尽。为督促千秋吃药，及更方便照顾，翠在千秋家留宿数日。中途返回家取药时，见到了许久未会面的哥哥。翠稍有些心虚。

“我留字条说是去照顾生病的朋友，其实……他现在无论如何还算不上朋友，但其他方面也……”

哥哥一副了然于心的模样。

留宿并非长久之计，翠试图帮助千秋提高厨艺。其实千秋做饭喂饱自己没有问题，只是食物成色如何都令人倒胃口。

“我说啊，高峯。”

兔子正站在小凳上，往锅中倒植物油。

“你觉不觉得，我们就这样过下去，挺好的？”

于油声中，翠稍作思考。得出结论为自己无所谓，但对千秋并不好。

当然这只是他自己得出的结论。

“守……千秋桑的话，果然还是动起来比较好？养病的时候，没法给年幼的孩子们出演英雄秀，会很寂寞吧。还是原来那样，最适合你的生活方式，才是最好的？”

“啊，你刚刚叫我的名字了，高峯！”

目中神采相较火焰尚要光芒夺目。

#

“我指的是，我们继续住一起吧！可以互相照应嘛。”

“说的容易，实践起来就困难了……”

康复后，于千秋的休息日，他们曾互相倚靠着静候日出，或于绿荫下蹭着对方面颊小憩，对方的身体是最舒适的靠垫。在劳作间隙，翠会翻看教程，学习如何炸薯条。

“味道怎么样呢……”

“火候控制得很棒！口味和我平时吃的不太一样，但很有新意！”

“是特制的配方……比快餐店健康些。话虽如此，还是少吃为好。”

翠将盘子端走。近日里，千秋有按照翠的要求多吃蔬菜。翠有时会讲起茄子的健康疗效，只有那个千秋无论如何无法接受。

千秋偶尔会设想未来美满的小日子。每一日都从中诞生更多新鲜感，若能长久下去会再好不过。将近两个月的相处令他确认，翠是最适合他的另一半。与此同时，他亦放心不下这样的翠。在游乐园工作时，透过头套下意识寻觅那双眸子——尚有农田琐事，翠自然不会出现。新出的吉祥物即刻买下，待工作结束，抄近道冲进森林深处的小房子。有些吃力地环抱胡萝卜抱枕时羞怯的微笑，蓝眸中转瞬即逝的神采，满面通红道谢的模样，总还是亲眼看见才算足够。

或称永远不会足够。

“总感觉你们像热恋情侣，真的真的~那天他来看你，感情真的从眼睛里溢出来了啊？我敢保证，那孩子喜欢你的程度绝不亚于你喜欢他。所以，恭喜你啊~”

狐狸笑称要柴犬请客吃饭。事实是柴犬与兔子间尚未提及“交往”二字。翠是那样敏感的兔子，轻言妄动会导致意料外的关系恶化。以及，有关他的一切，千秋皆想用心对待，摆出工作时的十二分热度尚不够。

而在另一边，翠要去探望父母。照料庭院的任务自然落到千秋头上。数日分离，翠不知千秋是否又将垃圾食品当主食，更甚会贪图凉快再度生病。照料病人实在过于麻烦，何况那样的担惊受怕，他不愿重温。他住在父母的高档别墅，品着精细的佳肴，却难免更甚地怀念起森林深处朴素小屋的细绿藤蔓。不知那只眼睛晶亮的柴犬，此刻是否正安卧在小毯里，或同萤火虫嬉戏，星光伴着不时蛙鸣。

他向妈妈学了几样小点心的做法，作为实践现烤了两只。裱花手艺尚不擅长，最终成品是滑稽得可爱，能勉强认出是爽朗笑颜的狗狗与无精打采的兔子。妈妈试探地发问，称跨物种恋爱的成功案例少之又少，翠对此不置可否。几日未与千秋联系，某种程度在试探内心。而如今正焦灼着，急切渴望会面。在归家飞机上，他终向自己证明那一点。

没有动物会不喜欢暖炉。

兔子也不会例外。

#

翠拎着装满热点心的保温桶，跨过熟悉的栅栏，倏然发现庭院中多出一个外轮廓为兔子形状的花圃。野花色块构成兔子的五官，甚至还装饰上蝴蝶结。

那是翠是曾无意提起，时间精力不足而作罢的浩大工程。

而他心心念念的对象，近些日子感情的承载者，头戴草帽，手持工具，正对他眯着眼微微笑。他身后为蝴蝶，簇拥着方才种下的野花，是各类样式淡色的，扑闪翅膀微颤着日光。

#

千秋很喜欢翠。

在他心目中，这只兔子究竟是怎样美好的存在呢？

大概是，他所在之处四周皆缀满可爱的粉色小花，和煦日光始终跟随他轻快的步伐，花香微风祈愿永远为他梳整毛发。

#

于是他这样想着，抬起头直视那只兔子。面前垂下的绵软长耳恰巧盖住绯红面颊，正目光闪躲着捧起长耳，试图遮掩羞赧。

自然是无效的。

殊不知会使自己更想抱抱他，亲亲他了。

“……后来妈妈又说，物种并不重要。喜欢的心情要勇敢地告诉对方，所以，我，呜……！”

一如声音那样绵软，是棉花糖般的口感。

被轻轻吻了一口面颊，略有些气恼地嘟着通红的脸蛋，兔子的神情委屈到要哭出来。

“所以，高峯，我们住一起吧？”

“请不要一直打断我说话……所以我好喜欢你……千，千秋桑。”

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-08-08  
评论：14  
热度：94

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11083ad1)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10c549c0)  


评论(14)

热度(94)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://jintianyedaizailengquan.lofter.com/) [Zi](https://jintianyedaizailengquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://kelinaxin.lofter.com/) [独自流泪](https://kelinaxin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://kelinaxin.lofter.com/) [独自流泪](https://kelinaxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiazi267.lofter.com/) [羽化的清风](https://jiazi267.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://memoryedicine.lofter.com/) [克莱因蓝山咖啡自动贩卖机](https://memoryedicine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://5489830109.lofter.com/) [性格很差 心情不好](https://5489830109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://brl6494357.lofter.com/) [空白](https://brl6494357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://sushang499.lofter.com/) [asda](https://sushang499.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](https://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://amir-starwind.lofter.com/) [Amir_fAlling to the stArs](https://amir-starwind.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) [一只Yimi](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) [太宰桜咲](https://taizaiyingxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://terryis.lofter.com/) [孟德斯鸠](https://terryis.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://shihanbushihan.lofter.com/) [飴村乱哭](https://shihanbushihan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) [小光](https://xiaoguang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://94012.lofter.com/) [花中行乐](https://94012.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) [祁祁如云_张佳乐是全世界最帅](https://qiqiruyun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lobbo.lofter.com/) [しない](https://lobbo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) [黎风](https://leguandemengpin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://gnwdxxx.lofter.com/) [Mahiru](https://gnwdxxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://justwe054.lofter.com/) [guggle](https://justwe054.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/) [地网天罗。](https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiabuhecha.lofter.com/) [下部和茶](https://xiabuhecha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zhiyan007.lofter.com/) [一位马猴烧酒叫Aki然后她](https://zhiyan007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://2907797124.lofter.com/) [Starling°](https://2907797124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qianqian980.lofter.com/) [浅浅](https://qianqian980.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shikoumiz.lofter.com/) [sulninuna](https://shikoumiz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yexiukong.lofter.com/) [一碗凉水，生不逢时](https://yexiukong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
